


domestic + unexpected

by carminesunset



Series: AFTG Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carminesunset/pseuds/carminesunset
Summary: ch. 01 - domestic - "I don't even like Exy that much."ch. 02 - unexpected - "wedding in vegas + both propose at the same time"





	1. Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to put all the fic into one multi-chaptered work... but honestly, the nicky/erik tag needs more love!  
> for the sake of links on tumblr, i'm going to keep these two chapters and continue to upload in the current series i have :)
> 
> The Nicky/Erik Bingo card: https://aftgbingo.tumblr.com/post/178379282650/all-for-the-game-bingo-2018-card-5-nickyerik

“I don’t even like Exy that much,” Nicky admitted, as he was getting ready for his final game with the Foxes. With one last stir, he finished his scrambled eggs and dumped it on a plate. He poked at it with a fork. A bit over cooked, but still edible. “I’m not that great at it; my cousins definitely outshine me in that regard. But I also enjoy it because it’s one way I can be closer to them.”

Erik hummed from the other side of the phone line. “I like watching you play. The look in your face is so fierce. It’s sexy.” Erik said. Nicky nearly choked on his food. “I sometimes imagine surprising you at one of your games and slipping in the shower after you…” Erik’s voice deepened into a purr.

Nicky could feel himself getting hot under the collar, and pulled the phone away to momentarily fan himself. “Not right now, Erik!” He hissed. “I have to leave in 20 minutes.”

“20 minutes is plenty of time for some fun.”

“Not when anyone can walk in at any moment!” Nicky pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “I can’t do anything now, but…”

“But…?”

“ _ But  _ I can later tonight. Maybe.”

“Mmm… Good morning phone sex, then? I love it.” Erik teased.

“Oh shush. I have to finish eating, and your lunch is almost over. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Good luck on your game tonight.”

“Thanks. Love you!”

“Love you, too.”

Neither of them hung up. They both were silent for several long moments before Nicky broke out into giggles.

“I feel like a schoolgirl right now. Seriously, I have to go.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

It was only after several more goodbyes that they finally hung up, and Nicky was left staring besottedly at his phone. He loved that man.


	2. unexpected

Nicky is never drinking again.

This is what he says every time he wakes up after a night of drinking, nauseous and sensitive, but this time he  _ really _ meant it. 

“Fuck.”

That really summed up how he felt, and - wait. With a jolt, Nicky realized that he was naked, there was a distinctly male arm wrapped around his middle, and the one who cursed just now was… Nicky slowly turned over and let out a squeal of surprise.

Erik rolled away from Nicky and pulled his pillow over his head, groaning. “How much did we have to drink last night, Nicky?”

Nicky took a moment to calm himself and his now-rolling stomach. “I honestly don’t know. I - I don’t even remember you coming back to town.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise. You were already drunk by the time I arrived, so I’m not too surprised you don’t remember.” Erik pulled the pillow from his face and squinted at Nicky. “We drank a lot after that, me even more than you.” He scratched for a moment at his stubble. “We might have to ask Neil what happened. He was probably the only sober one there.”

“I’m glad you’re here, though.” Nicky wriggled closer and laid his head on Erik’s shoulder. Erik wrapped his arm around him and tugged him so they were pressed together from shoulders to toes. He was swirling meandering patterns through Erik’s chest hair, when he noticed the glint of a ring on his finger. No way. It wasn’t his ring, but it was perfectly sized to fit him, which meant -

Nicky sat up straight, intending to interrogate Erik, when his stomach finally decided to rebel. He bolted to the hotel room’s bathroom and emptied his stomach contents into the toilet. As he retched, Erik came and placed a cup of water beside him and rubbed his back.  _Bless his heart_. With most of the nausea taken care of, more of the memories of the night before came back. He looked at the ring on his finger again.

“I know,” said Erik. He held up his own left hand, which was adorned with a  _ very _ familiar ring. “I was surprised, too.”

The memories came flooding back to Nicky: Erik suddenly appearing behind him, the joy of seeing him after so many months gone, both of them throwing back shot after shot in between kisses, drunkenly asking him to marry him, and Erik pulling out his  _ own _ ring.

“Oh.” Nicky could only stare at their rings in shock. ” _ Oh. _ I. I had this all planned out, you know, I was going to surprise  _ you _ in Germany with a nice dinner and some wine and I was going to take you home and make love to you, but. I don’t remember anything that happened after you showed me  _ your  _ ring.”

Erik looked sheepish at this. “Well… I vaguely remember a church and a man dressed as Batman.”

“Are you saying - do you mean we eloped? And _Batman_ officiated our wedding? I don’t even like Batman!”

“To be fair, I don’t think it was a legally binding ceremony. I’m not a U.S. citizen, after all.”

“I had plans. So many plans. It would be a spring wedding in a beautiful garden and all of our family would be there, except for maybe my parents, and -” Erik stopped Nicky’s rambling with a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“We can still have all that and more. After all… don’t they say ‘What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas’?”

Nicky snorted at Erik’s sap, but crawled forward into his lap to tug him into a hug. “I meant it, though. Will you marry me, Erik?”  Erik pulled away to look Nicky in the eye with a smile. 

“Always yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on Tumblr @ mokuuton


End file.
